Disco Bear
Disco Bear - to postać tańczenia disco Aparycja i sposób bycia Jako jedna z niewielu postaci, Disco Bear stale nosi ubrania a jego niezmienną kompozycją jest strój idealnie pasujący na imprezę w stylu lat 70- tych: luźna żółta kurtka, takież spodnie oraz buty na platformach. Wyglądu dopełnia fryzura afro oraz bokobrody. Disco Bear jak wskazuje na to jego imię, jest świetnym tancerzem, wplatającym ruchy prosto z parkietu w typowe czynności dnia codziennego. Ma najniższy głos ze wszystkich postaci, co wykorzystuje do szarmanckich pomrukiwań i typowego dla siebie "Oh yeah!", które wypowiada przy rozmaitych okazjach. Niemniej w chwilach zagrożenia, jego krzyki mają już znacznie wyższy ton, co pozwala przypuszczać, że celowo obniża głos w celu lepszego dopasowania do swojego stylu. Nawet będąc martwym, jego ciało jest w stanie ułożyć się w taneczną pozę. Status materialny Disco Bear jest prawdopodobnie najbogatszym mieszkańcem Wesołego Lasu. Mieszka w fantazyjnym domu urządzonym w stylu lat 70- tych Washy), sportowy samochód (odc. Blind Date), własną łódź podwodną (odc. Sea What I Found), wreszcie własną daczę na wypad na narty (odc. Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!). W odcinku Ipso Fatso można dostrzec złotą płytę wiszącą na ścianie jego sypialni, przez co można wnioskować, że uzyskany majątek był rezultatem udanej kariery muzycznej w złotej erze muzyki disco. Jego sylwetkę można ujrzeć na płycie w szafie grającej w odcinku A Change of Heart, co wskazuje na fakt iż to on wypuścił krążek. Charakter Bohater prezentuje dość "imprezowe" podejście do życia: praktycznie zawsze jest uśmiechnięty i zadowolony z siebie. Ma przy tym podłe nawyki żywieniowe, co zaprocentowało nadwagą (odc. Ipso Fatso, Put Your Back Into It) i mimo, że wciąż potrafi wykonywać swoje najlepsze pozy, większe porcje wysiłku wyraźnie go męczą. Poza tańczeniem, przeróżnymi formami wypoczynku oraz dbaniem o swoje włosy, ma wyraźną słabość do płci pięknej, starając się przypodobać jej przedstawicielkom przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Relacje Disco Bear'a z żeńską częścią obsady Sam bohater jest szczególnie zainteresowany względami Giggles oraz Petunii w ich obecności zachowuje się w typowy dla siebie sposób, niczym król parkietu żywcem wyrwany z epoki disco (zwł. odc. Stayin' Alive, również Easy Comb, Easy Go, Ipso Fatso). Niestety obie wybranki odrzucają jego starania, traktując je jako natręctwo i obdarzając pogardą. Główny zainteresowany nie przejmuje się tym jednak i zawsze korzysta z kolejnych okazji. Mimo ciągłych porażek w odc. Blind Date dostrzec można, że w bliżej nieznany sposób udało mu się umówić z Petunią na randkę. Jednak od samego początku, poświęconej tej sytuacji, sceny, Petunia zdaje się gorzko żałować decyzji. Ostatecznie traktuje Disco Bear'a gazem pieprzowym. W swoich staraniach zupełnie ignoruje Flaky (odc. Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, Rink Hijinks), przynajmniej do czasu aż Giggles i Petunia nie znikną z zasięgu wzroku, wtedy również jej próbuje się przypodobać (odc. See What Develops), na co Flaky zdaje się reagować pozytywnie. Nie jest znane jego nastawienie do Lammy, gdyż dotychczas nie wystąpili razem w żadnym odcinku. Odcinki Zabójstwa Śmierci # Rink Hijinks: Zostaje przebity kolcami Flaky. # Class Act: Ginie w eksplozji. # Hello Dolly!: Eksplozja głowy na skutek zbyt głośnej muzyki ze słuchawek (spowodowanej przez Przeklęty Posążek). # Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!: Na skutek wbicia w głowę deski z gwoździem (Wątpliwa śmiertelność urazu) # Blind Date: Ginie w eksplozji samochodu. #Ipso Fatso: Na skutek ścięcia głowy przez linię wysokiego napięcia. #Doggone It: Na skutek utraty narządów wewnętrznych w wyniku ataku psa. #Sea What I Found: Przebity na wylot peryskopem łodzi podwodnej. #Wishy Washy: Na skutek wydarcia narządów wewnętrznych przez oczodół, przez żmijkę hydrauliczną Lumpy'ego. #Who's to Flame?: Ginie w eksplozji (zgon potwierdzony przez jednego z twórców) #As You Wish!: Zmiażdżony przez ogromną kulę dyskotekową. #Mime to Five: Wpada na szklane drzwi co skutkuje rozczłonkowaniem przez kawałki szkła. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Wstrząśnięta puszka napoju gazowanego eksploduje mu w rękach, rozrywając na kawałki. #See What Develops: Tonie w supermarkecie. #Aw, Shucks!: Gigantyczne ziarno popcornu miażdży mu głowę. #Double Whammy: Ginie na skutek pchnięcia nożem, poderżnięcia gardła i umieszczenia w ranie odbezpieczonego granatu przez Fliqpy'ego. #Halloween Smoochie- Ghost: Upada na nożyczki, których ostrza wnikają wgłąb czaszki. #Halloween Smoochie- Caveman: Nadepnięty przez tyranozaura, po czym rozszarpany przez welociraptora. #Halloween Smoochie- Thrillah: Chcąc uwolnić się od przyklejonego do zębów lizaka, wyrywa sobie czaszkę. #Wrath of Con: Pstryknięta przez Splendid'a końcówka długopisu przebija mu głowę. #Breaking Wind: Śmiertelnie zatruty gazami Splendid'a. #Cubtron Z: Wymiociny Cubtrona, wypalają mu ciało i powodują eksplozję głowy. #A Vicious Cycle: Rozerwany na kawałki przez rowerek opętany przez duch Fliqpy'ego. (Śmierć poza kadrem) #Put Your Back Into It: Na skutek oderwania głowy po zaczepieniu o haczyk wędki Russell'a. Ciekawostki 250 px|thumb|''Gdy pręgowiec i skunks mówią "nie", spróbuj z jeżozwierzem'' #Jest jedyną postacią posiadającą owłosioną klatkę piersiową. #Jest jedną z postaci które nie umarły w swoim debiutanckim odcinku. Pozostałe to Lumpy, Handy, Petunia (wątpliwe), Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Flaky, Mole, Lammy, Mime oraz Flippy. #Jest jedną z niewielu postaci noszących ubrania. Inne to Lammy, Flippy, Lumpy, Russel, Mole, Pop i Mime. #Z zachowania bardzo przypomina Johnego Bravo. #Można go pomylić z lwem, z powodu jego afro i designu. #W trakcie tworzenia serii internetowej, Disco Bear nie był zbyt lubianą postacią wśród twórców, jego styl bycia uważano za irytujący. #Disco Bear zginął w każdym odcinku sezonu drugiego serii internetowej w którym się pojawił. #W odc. Easy Comb, Easy Go prezentuje Moonwalk-a Michaela Jacksona, potrafi również kręcić się jak on. #Jest jedną z trzech postaci stale noszących buty, lub coś w ich rodzaju. Pozostałe to Cuddles oraz Russell. #Jego najczęstszą ofiarą jest Flaky. #Co więcej, on sam był pierwszą ofiarą jej, oraz Nutty'ego. #Jest drugą (poza Lumpy'm) postacią z widocznymi sutkami. # Kostium, który ma na sobie w swoim Halloween Smoochie, przypomina ubiór Michaela Jacksona w teledysku Thriller. # Jest pierwszą postacią którą spostrzegła uzależnienie od słodyczy Nutty'ego. Galeria Img 1224 happy-tree-friends-ipso-fatso-part-2.jpg|Bieganie po wyrwanej z oprawy bieżni wzmacnia kondycję 185px-Lllllllllllllll.jpg|''Zaufaj mi, jestem kretem'' 185px-Creepy.png|Mole jednak lepiej operuje brzytwą Disco Style.jpg|Różowy nie pasuje do stylu Disco Beara Disco bear smoochie.jpg|Wykonywanie przebrania ducha z prześcieradła. Co mogłoby pójść nie tak? scream Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie